


Nieve fundida

by Kaith_Jackson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Arcoíris, Cuties, Fluff, Love, M/M, Maxifluff, Nieve - Freeform, Rainbows, Se puto aman vale???, Snow, They fuking love each other ok??, lindos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: O cuando Daichi se da cuenta de que Suga es el único. Y no quiere a nadie más.





	Nieve fundida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noe_Sweetway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/gifts).



Ocurrió hace hoy dos semanas, cuando Daichi hizo lo impensable y se negó ( _se negó_ ) a cumplimentar el test número treinta y nueve que Suga le ofrecía.

—Solo uno más —suplicó él tendiéndole el papel infernal. Un A4 normal de color canela y tinta negra, parecía el contrato para el diablo— y dejo de molestar.

—Fue “solo uno más” cinco test de personalidad atrás —se quejó Daichi alzando su libro sobre Política Internacional para bloquear su visión.

—Te prometo que este es el último, Dai.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que haga el juramento ante la bandera? —Sugawara se puso de rodillas frente a él pero no como un acto de sumisión, sino para colarle el papelito ( _los papelitos, en plural,_ encima de todo) en el hueco del libro—. Te va a gustar, lo sabes.

Daichi respiró profundamente y cogió el test, claudicando casi sin pensarlo.

—Espero que esto sea para un trabajo de la universidad, ¿verdad, Suga? —comentó contestando la primera pregunta.

Su silencio fue más elocuente que todas las excusas del universo embutidas en una lata de sardinas.

—Te va a gustar…

—Creo que voy a continuar con los registros demográficos de Paraguay —dijo volviendo a sus apuntes y dejando el test a un lado.

Pero por supuesto que Sugawara Koshi no lo iba a dejar estar. Por el contrario, se sentó encima de su libro y le puso el pie en el hueco de las piernas.

—Si querías ir a la cama temprano no tenías más que decírmelo —comentó Daichi subiendo con la mirada como quien se come un helado, muy despacio y disfrutando cada segundo.

—Hazlo ahora —exigió Suga colocando el test en su frente con cinta adhesiva—. Si lo haces, iremos donde quieras en vacaciones.

—¿Me dejas elegir a mí? —sonrió Daichi, entusiasmado por no ir de nuevo a las termas de Nohayaku. Que eran muy bonitas, bañarse con agua caliente en invierno observando la suave lluvia volviéndose nieve aguada era todo un lujo, pero tres años seguidos eran demasiados.

—Solo esta vez —indicó él inclinándose hacia Daichi aún más. Dai no sabía por qué se seguía esforzando, ambos eran conscientes de que ya lo había convencido—. Y solo si completas el test.

—Como pierda más de una hora haciendo esto…

—Me quedo despierto toda la noche acompañándote en tu desesperación —accedió Sugawara besándole la comisura de la boca. A Daichi se le escapó un suspiro casi sin querer—. Yo digo que eres un Protagonista. Venga, vamos.

Descubrieron que Daichi era un Ejecutivo, un tío a quien le gustaba orientar y asesorar a los demás además de llevarlos por el buen camino. Se lavó los dientes, le echó un último vistazo al tema veinticuatro y cayó como un tronco en la cama.

Y Sugawara se acostó a su lado, tranquilo al ver que su novio había conseguido despegarse de los apuntes después de ocho horas estudiando.

oooooooo

El lugar elegido fue la estación de esquí de Hokkaido. Era una de las más grandes y mejor equipadas de todo Japón. Y eso lo sabían tanto Daichi como Sugawara ya que, al haber nacido en dos de las familias más acaudaladas de Sendai, habían vivido con las riendas de ponis en las manos y dos esquís en los pies. Sabían perfectamente qué hotel debían pedir, qué días de la semana tenían que ir y durante cuánto tiempo podían quedarse en la cama antes de recoger las maletas y dejar la habitación.

Daichi se encogió en su abrigo cuando notó el frío invernal en la punta de su nariz. Las montañas estaban coronadas de blanco y el cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas, el aire olía a frío y a lluvia  congelada, a hielo deshecho y a escarcha derretida. Estaban a esa temperatura perfecta en la que el agua no se congelaba pero tampoco se volvía líquida y a Daichi le dieron ganas de jugar con la nieve sucia que cubría el suelo.

Pero Sugawara fue mucho más rápido que él.

—Vaya con el Capitán —rio él cogiendo otra bola con el hielo embarrado y ajustándose la bufanda violeta—. No es capaz de bloquear ni un lanzamiento directo.

—No te atrevas, Suga —le advirtió Daichi quitándose los restos de agua de la frente—. Ni se te ocurra.

La siguiente bola de nieve la pudo esquivar fácilmente pero no se dio cuenta que venía otra justo después que le golpeó la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Que eres un gallina? No hacía falta que me lo recordaras.

—Ahora verás.

Las bolas de nieve empezaron a salpicar las ruedas del autobús en el que habían llegado pero el resto de los clientes se encontraban a salvo dentro del hotel y a nadie le importó que dos adolescentes (que ambos tenían veinte años pero ya sabéis cómo va eso de la edad mental en los hombres) se lanzaran agua semiderretida a la cara. Daichi quedó con el chaquetón completamente empapado y Sugawara perdió el gorro en el proceso. Terminaron en el suelo, Daichi sobre Suga intentando hacerle tragar un montón de nieve.

—Eres… —Suga le escupió barro en la cara y Daichi cogió más nieve para vengarse de su mejor amigo— lo peor que existe, Sawamura Daichi.

—Te quiero.

La pelea de nieve dejó de tener importancia. Suga lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como quien veía el mar por primera vez en su vida y Daichi solo podía admirar el color gris que hacía juego con el paisaje nevado que se encontraban. Suga era su alma gemela, el único que le entendía cuando apretaba los labios o se ponía nervioso antes de una presentación oral. Era aquella voz que le susurraba las anécdotas del día mientras le acariciaba los brazos desnudos y enredaba las piernas bajo las sábanas. Era él, el devorador de bombones de regaliz y lector impulsivo de psicología barata. Sugawara, quien todavía leía el horóscopo cada mañana a pesar de que Daichi ya le había demostrado que era una patraña.

— _Ya, pero me hace feliz_ —le había explicado Suga guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Y como aquel era el objetivo de la vida de Daichi, que Sugawara fuera feliz, le acompañó en la cocina mientras comentaban que el número de la suerte de Tauro era el tres.

—Te ha costado decirlo, ¿eh? —dijo Suga con una sonrisa más grande que el universo mismo.

—Soy un poco más lento que tú en muchas cosas —comentó Daichi quitándole el pelo mojado de la cara.

—Eso ya estaba claro.

—¿Y qué? ¿No me vas a contestar a lo que te he dicho? —insistió él sintiendo la ansiedad emerger desde sus entrañas.

Sugawara se rio en su cara abiertamente.

—No te voy a decir que te quiero cuando tienes todos los dientes manchados de barro.

—Pero serás… —se quejó Daichi quitándose el guante para limpiarse los dientes con los dedos.

—Te he querido desde siempre, Dai —susurró Suga atreviéndose a besarle en los labios. Llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos que todavía no se acostumbraba a demostrárselos de forma tan sencilla.

—Me voy a casar contigo.

—¿Cuándo, exactamente? —rio besándole la mejilla congelada.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes. Así que vete preparando, Sugawara Koshi.

—Eso está más que hecho, Sawamura Daichi.

 

 


End file.
